Little Angel
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Sirius returns from the veil but what does he have to live for?


**Okay so this was sitting on my computer for a while completely forgotten (probably because I don't really like it all that much) so I figured I'd go ahead and post it have fun!**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**Mistress Slytherin****  
*****************************************************

When he was little, before his mothers eyes had begun to harden, before his father began to drink and dabble in strange magics the world had seemed like something vast and promising. Every day was filled with new adventures and his home was most always filled with light hearted banters and innocent jibes. But it was not to last. He remembered the day that his father stopped smiling, remembered the way he had stared at his mangled arm in wonder at the fact that his father had been the one to break it. It was the day after Christmas when everything was supposed to be jolly and bright, yet he sat there on the floor arm held out before him completely shattered from the elbow to his wrist. There was pain yes, but it was nothing in comparison to the betrayal he felt towards the man who stood above him scowling and unrepentant. He remembered the way his father had sneered at the decorated room his eyes becoming wilder with every flicker until they landed on the angel on top of the Christmas tree. He had shivered then, because he had loved that angel more than anything and he knew what would happen to it. The angel playing the harp with a peaceful look as blond hair flowed about its head with the help of magic. To him that was the thing he most looked forward to at Christmas, it wasn't the promise of presents or the sweets or carols- it was how his mother had always carefully unwrapped that angel and levitated it to the top of the tree. To him, that angel was Christmas. Yet he could do nothing as his father roughly grabbed the fragile creature and threw it against the wall shattering it to pieces.

"We'll not be celebrating any damn muggle holiday in this house!" He shouted angrily. His mother and brother sat still, their eyes wide with shock as they watched him huff and leave the room. His mother hadn't even blinked before healing his arm with a flick of her own wrist- she had once wanted to be a healer after all. But she hadn't looked at him instead she left the room ordering the house-elves to clean up the mess. But he hadn't wanted to see that angel gone, he had begged the house-elves to fix it for him but they refused. For ever after that he had dreams about that shattered angel, even now as he floated in the middle of nothingness all he could think about was the angel…

…_ake-up!...Gods I can't believe it!...alive!...Sirius _**_WAKE UP!_**

Light shined brilliantly as awareness settled into him, he blinked against it as a cacophony of sounds confused his senses. He tried to shake his head but it felt like it was made of lead so he decided to stay still for a moment. His brain worked sluggishly as he tried to force it to make words. "Wh- where?" Was all he could get out his throat sore and dry. He welcomed the first rush of cold water as a glass was pressed against his lips and swallowed greedily until there was no more. Finally he cracked his eyes open again and winced against the light gasping when the dark blur he'd been looking at became clear enough to reveal a face almost identical to his shattered angel.

"Where the bloody hell is he!" The angel shouted glaring angrily to the side. Sirius had to smile, so much for it being an angel. Slowly things began to fall into place as his memory returned to him. Harry, Ministry of Magic, Death Eaters, a trap, fighting to protect Harry, jumping to block a spell from hitting his godson, emptiness…

"What the fuck Malfoy! I was in a meeting with the-SIRIUS!" He winced slightly at both the sound and the heavy body that collided with his. A smile made its way across his lips as he felt warm wetness begin to soak his shirt. Carefully he raised his hand and settled it on the broad back of the man holding him frowning at how much larger and stronger it was since the last time he'd seen it.

"H-Harry?" He managed laughing tiredly. "What's going on?" He searched the grinning faces around him absently noting the unspeakable crests on the red lab coats before settling on the man whose face had reminded him so much of his angels. The face could have belonged to a woman with its long sweeping eyelashes and large soulful blue eyes. The slightly curving lips were definitely full enough to be feminine but somehow the way the nose was shaped, slightly upturned and entirely too perfect, and the way the high cheekbones sloped into the strong yet graceful chin and brows were defiantly male.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sirius Black." A smooth tenor washed over him. The man was smirking at him now, his head tilted to the side so that a strand of curling white blond hair slipped over his narrow shoulders. Suddenly what the man had said registered.

"I was dead?" he asked incredulously. The man laughed and Harry sobbed harder into his shoulder before pulling away his green eyes swollen and tear filled. He blinked harshly trying to clear away what ever it was that was making his godson look as if he were thirty before realizing that it wasn't going to happen. "You're old!" he cried out in shock before confusion settled in. Harry looked sad for some reason, then it hit him…in that place he had no concept of time, he just floated and existed.

"Sirius, it's been seventeen years since you fell into the veil." The words fell from his godson's lips and they made perfect sense- but there was no way they could be true.

"S-Seventeen years?" He said weakly. Harry nodded his head tears still slipping down his cheeks as he spoke.

"We all thought you were dead Siri." Harry said just as a thought hit him full force.

"The war?" He said anxiously. "What happened? Whose alive? Remus? How is he?" He asked desperately hating the way that his godson's face fell. Harry took a deep shuddering breath.

"The war is over, it ended during my seventh year." He said slowly his eyes gazing into the distance. Sirius wondered why the man with the blonde hair seemed to look pained as he watched Harry only to find out when his godson spoke next. "He…Voldemort killed the Weasley's…" He said softly a haunted look entering his eyes. "Trapped them in their house and cast Fiendfyre just when my portkey landed me on their front lawn for summer break." Sirius gasped in horror and quickly pulled his godson into his arms.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry." He whispered letting the tears drip from his own eyes. Harry shook his head and pulled away refusing to look him in the eye.

"Moody." He said with a shaky inhalation. "Moody went down with twenty-two death eaters a week before the final battle, said he'd rather be dead than let Voldemort take over." Sirius noticed that those around him flinched slightly at the name despite how long ago the monster had been defeated. "Kingsley lost a leg and an arm to Rabastian but Tonks got him while he wasn't looking- he teaches defense at Hogwarts now…"

"Dumbledore?" He asked curiously. Harry turned somber.

"Ordered Severus to kill him." He said softly, Sirius frowned.

"He what?" He asked softly. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Voldemort got him with a curse, it was terrible eating him away slowly and painfully, but Dumbledore wouldn't go down with a fight. He made Severus swear to kill him in order to save a student's innocence." Sirius shook his head confused.

"So he's…dead?" he asked trying to understand the concept of Dumbledore being dead. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it got rid of any doubts Voldemort had about Severus and gave us information that probably saved hundreds of lives- though the price was still too high." Harry said softly. "Severus became a recluse after the war; he won't speak to anyone except me and Malfoy here." Harry said nodding his head at the blonde Sirius had been staring at earlier.

"That's Malfoy!" He cried out in disbelief- shit he'd just been checking the brat out! Harry laughed softly.

"Don't worry he's not death eater in training, actually he switched sides after Dumbledore died and saved my lucky butt several times." Malfoy snorted.

"This kid gets in so much trouble." He said shaking his head. Harry glared though there wasn't any real heat in it.

"What about professor McGonagall?" He asked still reeling about the Malfoy thing. Harry's face fell.

"She took over as headmistress for a few years but she had severe curse damage after the war and one day, her body just kind of gave out on her- it shocked us all." He said sadly.

"And Remus?" Sirius asked scared to know the answer, Harry's face said it all. His godson shook his head slowly.

"Fell during the final battle, along with Tonks they were married by the way." Sirius felt as if he'd been punched in the chest. Remus was dead? He was alone? Harry sighed and pulled Sirius into his arms. "Don't be this way Sirius, he died a hero, he took both Bella and Wormtail with him swearing vengeance for you. It was how he wanted to go he told me." Sirius nodded surprised at the tears that he found shining on his hand where they had fallen. A hand which was remarkably just the same as the last time he'd seen it…Seventeen years ago.

"H-Harry…Do I look old?" He asked blinking away his tears; he could shed them later when he had the time and the privacy. Harry cocked his head to the side as if he too had only just noticed.

"No…you look just like you did when you fell through…" He said looking at Malfoy who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, from what we've been able to figure out about the veil tells us that it works like a worm hole- essentially there is no time and all time at the same time if that makes sense." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Malfoy but it doesn't." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"The headmaster of Hogwarts can't even understand simple science…" He muttered teasingly.

"HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS!" Sirius shouted causing Harry to fall back. "You failed to mention that!" He said glaring. Harry looked sheepish and laughed a bit.

"Yeah that kind of happened…Professor McGonagall made me headmaster in her will and no one was willing to go against it since I was already deputy headmaster- I took over for Flitwick as charms professor when he retired you see." Sirius shook his head.

"I feel like I just got out of Azkaban again! Spend a couple years in lala land and your godson becomes the headmaster of Hogwarts! Merlin!" Harry and Malfoy grinned.

Sirius made it to Grimmauld place before his shock gave way to grief. So many were dead, so many were gone he hadn't wanted to say anything to Harry earlier, but he'd never felt more alone in his life. Not a single one of his friends were alive, all he had now was Harry. He had obviously been heartbroken by Sirius' 'death' and was still suffering from the loss of his friends in the war, but even Sirius could see that the boy was on his way to healing. Where did that leave him though? He was cleared of all charges and was no longer a wanted man, but he had spent most of his life locked up in prison he had no business to return to and he doubted that he could still be an Auror- what was he to do? It took him a good ten minuets to realize that he had slid down the hallway wall and was bawling his eyes out; it took him even longer to realize that the floo had gone off and that he now had an audience in one Draco Malfoy. The blonde looked properly shocked and seemed to not know what to do for a moment as he stood there bags of take-out in his small elegant hands. Sirius snorted.

"You better have brought booze." He said before forcing himself to stand. "And if you tell Harry about this…" He let the threat hang as he wiped away the tears and snot feeling disgusted with himself. Draco shook his head as if to clear it.

"I won't." He said in a small voice as he followed Sirius into the dusty dingy kitchen and set the bags on the table not even blinking at the decayed state of the room. Sirius tilted his head to the side curiously before sitting down and sifting through the bags.

"Alright I've heard the story according to Harry, now tell me, what did he leave out?" He asked as he snapped a pair of chopsticks and began eating the noodles greedily. Malfoy's lips twitched into a smile though his eyes were sad.

"You know him well." He said before taking a deep breath. "What Harry _didn't_ tell you is that after the Weasley's died Granger blamed him and left the Wizarding world swearing never to lift a wand again. He also didn't tell you that she was pregnant with Ron's child and miscarried two weeks after leaving the wizarding world. She blamed Harry for this as well." Sirius let out a low growl and glared at the table.

"Knowing Harry he blamed himself didn't he?" He said softly. Malfoy nodded.

"He became crazy after that, hardly sleeping, hardly eating and studying with every free moment he had. He began sneaking potions from the infirmary to keep himself awake and alert until Madam Pomphrey charmed her stores. After that he stole from Severus' stores for a while until he figured out how to get past Pomphrey's charms. He got really good at breaking past her charms and even Flitwicks charms couldn't keep him out until Severus realized just who it was that was using the potions." Sirius's face grew cold.

"He didn't hurt Harry did he?" He said dangerously. Malfoy shook his head his blonde curls glowing softly in the dimly lit room.

"No, he started placing wards on everything keyed to Harry's signature but the tricky thing was that it didn't stop him. Harry can be pretty stubborn when he wants or needs something." Sirius frowned, his eyes widening in realization.

"You can't be serious…" He said softly, ignoring the pun. "He learned how to break through wards?" he asked unsure of himself but Draco simply nodded.

"I doubt that there is a ward or a curse out there that Harry can't get past, though the funny thing is that he never even considered simply _making _the potions themselves, I mean he's not good at potions but still, the ones he was taking were simple enough I think even he could have made them at the time." Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Of course it was only when Severus threatened to stop making the potions at all that Harry decided to learn how to make them himself, by then he wasn't sleeping or eating anything at all, he was surviving purely on potions and spoke to no one. He stopped going to class as well and demanded that Dumbledore get him the training he needed. You should have seen some of their arguments!" Draco said shaking his head. "The whole castle shook sometimes."

"He fought with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked in amazement. Draco nodded his head solemnly.

"I know that you might think Dumbledore was some being of goodness, but Harry knew for a fact just how controlling the old man could be." Anger rose up in defense of his headmaster and the leader of light only to deflate at Draco's next words. "You know he sent Harry to live with an abusive family on purpose?" Sirius froze. Harry was _abused_? Suddenly the little things like how Harry's clothes had always seemed too big on him and how he always flinched away from touch rose in his memory. His fist collided heavily with the table startling him more than Draco who was watching him with cautious eyes.

"If he weren't dead…" Sirius said dangerously, Draco smirked slightly and shook his head.

"There were other things too, but I believe Harry should be the one to tell you about them." Sirius nodded.

"What else?" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Not much, the tension grew for a while before the school was invaded." Draco hesitated here. "It was my fault you know." He said softly. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I was wondering when deatheater son would become Harry's ally." Draco's mouth twisted bitterly.

"I never wanted to join, I wanted my parents to be proud, I wanted to save my father from Azkaban, but I didn't want to join- not really." He sighed and shook his head. "The Dark Lord threatened my family; he told me that if I didn't find a way for the deatheaters to get into the school that he would kill my parents. He also told me that he would free my father if I killed Dumbledore…but I couldn't do it." Sirius nodded his head in understanding. He had once been in that spot, trapped between what was good or right and family. It was only because of James that he had chosen the right path in the end.

"So Snape killed him instead?" he asked rubbing his eyes, he never thought he'd be grateful to the bastard. Draco shifted.

"He made an unbreakable vow with my mother to protect me and finish my task if I was unable to." Sirius' breath hitched.

"Merlin." He hissed. Draco nodded.

"That was the last straw for Harry though. He had begun to see Severus as a sort of guide, someone to keep him from doing something _too_ insane. After Severus and I left Potter locked himself in Severus' rooms and didn't come out unless it was for training, from what I've gathered since Harry hasn't quite been willing to talk about it he didn't rest until he'd memorized the instructions for every single potion in Severus' labs and could brew them blindfolded- quite a feat considering the sheer number of potions instructions I know for a fact Severus has laying around in his rooms. And the fact that Potter had no skills what so ever in the subject, Pomphrey tells me that he had to visit her on more than one occasion for burn salves or to undo the effects of a particularly vile potion." Sirius sighed deeply.

"I don't get it, he seemed fine today." Draco nodded.

"That's his curse, he can pull it off very well and the only people who can see through it are Severus and I, that's part of the reason I had to bring you back you see. Harry has only just started to heal and it's been seventeen years!" Sirius was awed slightly at the passion the young Malfoy was showing as he worried after Harry and found that more and more his eyes were drawn to Malfoy's plump lips. A sound coming from the living room snapped him out of his thoughts followed by a loud thump and some heavy cursing. Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"You sound just like your father pup!" he called out cheerfully as a mess of brown hair followed by a disgruntled young man entered the room.

"Did he have trouble with those blasted things too?" Harry asked as he patted at the soot in his robes. Sirius grinned widely.

"He used to say it was a family curse, but I still think it was just because he was too busy trying to look down women's shirts to pay any attention to the floo." Harry choked slightly before letting out a low string of chuckles. Malfoy smiled lightly.

"That your problem too Potter?" he asked sneer in place though it was only half hearted, Harry glared at him.

"Nah, I was too busy trying to get past your ego, it's so big it was blocking the floo." Sirius laughed loudly at that thoroughly enjoying the healthy blush that spread across Malfoys' cheeks.

"Oh Merlin it's good to be back!" He said at last digging into his take-out with relish. Malfoy smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah it only took three years of research, by the way, happy birthday Potter!" Draco said with a grin, Harry glared.

"You're two weeks off Malfoy." Harry retorted. Draco just shook his head.

"He's so hard to please…" he drawled dramatically causing Sirius to snort in his Chinese food.

"Hey!" Harry said placing his hands on his hips Sirius sniggered.

"Ohhh your gonna get it! That's the same look Lily used to give us when ever we were in trouble." Sirius said snickering. "You'll know he's really annoyed when he bites his lip and starts tapping his fingers on his thigh." Draco blinked and looked at Harry who sure enough was biting his lip and tapping his fingers on his right thigh. Draco gulped.

"Man, I just can't win with you!" he huffed crossing his arms and looking rather cute to Sirius. Harry let out a sigh before relaxing and stepping further into the room sitting next to Sirius.

"Thank you Draco." He said dropping his teasing stance. Sirius was startled at the depth of emotion which shown in his godson's green eyes. "You have no idea what this means to me." Sirius swallowed around his food which had become a thick lump in his throat and Draco, who seemed to not know what to do with the thanks, blushed and nodded his head. Suddenly Sirius knew what he wanted to do now that he was free.

"Hey Harry." He said dispelling the heavy aura the room had taken to. "I know it's a bit late, but how does moving in with me sound? I didn't get to do half the things I should have-omph!" Sirius blinked at the fully grown Harry Potter which had wrapped himself around him as if he'd never let go.

"I'd love to!" Harry cheered before letting out a broken sob. Sirius took a moment to get passed his shock before tightly wrapping his arms around his godson and letting Harry cry his heart out. His eyes caught cool blue ones and he was sure that for a moment jealously tinged them before it faded away. He tried not to think about it as he cradled his godson in his arms and allowed the boy- no man to heal somewhat. From then on Sirius decided, he would live to heal Harry's wounds, and hopefully he thought as he glanced back up at the young Malfoy, his own as well.

Sirius could have died when he woke up the next morning to find the _entire_ Hogwarts staff of house-elves cleaning and repairing the house. Harry looked only slightly sheepish when he entered the kitchen though that could have been partly because of the wide grin Dobby was giving him. Sirius waited until he had his first shot of coffee before speaking.

"Harry, are you aware that there are approximately one-thousand-twenty four hundred and sixty-two house-elves in this house?" he asked innocently.

"Sixty-five." Harry corrected only smiling at Sirius' twitch. "Don't blame me, I just asked if a few could help and well…" He gestured widely to the incredible number of elves in the cramped house. Sirius just sighed.

"Well there goes my idea of male bonding while we fixed this place up." He said grabbing another cup of coffee.

"Bloody-! Arg! Get out of my way! POTTER!" Sirius snickered as he sipped at his coffee.

"Okay so maybe it was worth it." He said as a rather disheveled looking Draco Malfoy came tumbling into the room.

"Morgana! You have a bleeding army of elves in here!" He said elbowing a few out of the way so that he could get to them. Dobby glared slightly before huffing and popping out of the room.

"Still rude to the house-elves I see." Harry said with a smirk. Malfoy glared.

"Still wallowing in their hero worship I see." He retorted, Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Really? Is that all you've got Malfoy? You're losing your touch." He said shaking his head. Draco just sneered and grabbed his own cup of coffee.

"Shut it Potter, you wouldn't believe the night I had." He said sitting heavily in one of the chairs. Harry closed the door and cast a silencing charm to silence the sounds of countless house-elves working in the other rooms.

"Oh, do tell Malfoy." He said sitting down across from him. Draco glared slightly.

"Bloody _Pansy_ came over to my house last night and demanded that I take responsibility for her and her child, which she apparently thinks is mine." Sirius snorted into his coffee and Harry fought the grin that was struggling to rise on his own lips.

"And? How did you break the news to her?" He asked trying desperately to ignore Sirius's snickering.

"What? That I wouldn't touch her if she had a penis and balls? I told her I wouldn't touch her if she had a penis and balls which is most defiantly what I preferred." Sirius was cracking up wildly at that one holding his sides for support thought Draco seemed only to enjoy the attention. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and decided to watch the pair of them a bit more closely from then on.

"And? What did she do that could have put you in such a bad mood?" Harry asked once Sirius had settled down. Draco shook his head in exasperation.

"She fucking cast Fiendfyre at my flat!" He said throwing his hands up. Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"You're joking!" He said his eyes wide. "That beats the time Lily hexed James so that every step he took he would fart to the Barney song…" Harry choked on his coffee that time.

"Really!? What did he do to deserve that one?" He asked his eyes bright. Sirius grinned.

"Charmed her homework blank." He snickered at Harry's look of terror.

"That-That's…oh that is great!" He said cracking up. Draco sighed.

"Yeah but neither of those left them stranded and without a home!" he whined. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen!" He accused. Draco glared at him.

"You're one to talk." Draco sneered. Sirius grinned as an idea hit him, but before he could open his mouth another thought came to mind. Perhaps Draco had planned this? He had looked jealous of them the night before…Adrenalin pumped through his veins at the thought.

"Well, if you need some place to stay…" he gestured to the house. "I'm sure that the house-elves will have it fixed up by dinner time." Draco's face lit up like a Christmas tree confirming his thoughts- the boy had planned this. Harry too seemed to get the vibe and shook his head looking up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers.

Sirius grinned as the expected knock sounded on his bedroom door. The boy had been giving him looks all day, ones he wasn't planning to ignore. As he had expected Draco Malfoy was leaning against his door frame trying and failing to look casual when he saw the candles floating about Sirius' room lending a soft glow to the red and gold. Before the young man could speak Sirius leaned in and claimed the shocked pliant lips tugging the front of Malfoy's shirt so that he could close the door. A soft mewl sent shivers down his spine and caused him to groan. Hands clutched desperately at him grabbing and tugging on his clothes so that intentions were clear. He pulled away catching his breath at the sight of the young man's flushed face and glazed eyes before leaning over and whispering in his deepest most sensual voice.

"I'm going to bend you backwards Draco Malfoy…I'm going to have you so hard that you won't ever be able to get it up for another man…only me…" He slid his hands across the narrow chest and skillfully flicked the buttons open tracing a finger down the toned hairless chest.

"mngah!" Draco gasped when his hand suddenly reached down and grasped Draco's thick want squeezing through his pants. He grinned and slid his lips up and down the long pale neck nipping and biting softly as he stroked with his thumb slowly enough that it produced another of those mouth watering moans. He shivered when finger nails dug into his chest and quickly unbuttoned the blondes' pants letting them pool around the boy's ankles. Silk whispered across his fingers as he traced the hard outline that warmed his fingers even through the cloth.

"Beg me Draco." He whispered gently as his other hand toyed absently with a pert nipple. The young man was panting against him clutching his arms as if it was all that holding him up which it might have been.

"Please!" Draco gasped his cheeks flushed his hair glistening in the light of the candle. Sirius moved his hand away from the erection and slid it over the soft curve of Draco's butt letting a finger trail over the crack through the silken boxers.

"Convince me." Sirius whispered against the shell of a pink ear before biting down on it. Draco gasped and fell against him his entire body trembling.

"Please, please, please!" He whimpered as Sirius stroked a finger over the boys' hole teasing it with the slightly rough texture of the cloth before whispering a lubricating spell. Draco whimpered and pressed against him tugging at his still clothed chest. He let out a low chuckle and whispered softly again this time leaving him naked. The affect was instantaneous, Draco arched against him gripping his shoulders as he tried to press himself completely against Sirius' taller thicker body. Sirius shivered before leaning down and taking the swollen lips once more dominating the kiss and showing Draco with firm hands just how much Sirius now owned him. When he broke away this time Draco wasn't the only one panting and flushed, Sirius growled softly and scooped up the smaller body holding it against him before settling it on the bed.

"Such a beautiful thing I've caught in my net." He whispered as he brushed kisses against every bit of skin he could reach nipping at the boy's bright red nipples as he placed cast another lubricating spell onto his erection.

"S-Sirius…"Draco sputtered and gasped gripping the covers with his hands when Sirius pushed his legs apart.

"Have you ever been taken?" He asked softly his eyes gleaming in the dim light. Draco nodded. "With preparation?" He asked. Draco nodded again his eyes confused and curious now.

"Always why?" He asked. Sirius smirked and leaned forwards whispering smoothly into Draco's sensitive ear.

"I'm going to take you without it." He whispered. Draco's body tensed and Sirius made soothing sounds petting the boy's thigh. "Don't worry Draco, it will hurt at first I can assure you, but it will be oh so good in a few minuets." He promised. Draco nodded his head slowly in understanding.

"Okay…" He practically whimpered. Sirius moved forwards slowly holding himself up so that he could see the expressions cross the pale face as he pressed in. The lube helped greatly, but he knew that the pain would still be there, it was what he had wanted. If anything could tie a Malfoy down emotionally it would be pain, Narcissa had taught him that and he wasn't about to let the little angel spread beneath him be taken away. He watched as the boy struggled with the initial pain, his pale skin contrasting beautifully with the red sheets as his white blonde hair surrounded his head looking like a halo. Sirius gasped slightly once he hit home relishing the way they seemed to fit together so perfectly.

"You are mine now Draco." He whispered before pulling out and pushing in with as much force as he could muster. Draco cried out in shock and pleasure and pain as Sirius murmured soft words grasping the boy's fragile looking hips as he used all the control he had to go as slowly as possible setting a torturous pace for Draco whose eyes were wide and glazed with a desperate wanting. Sirius whispered a spell shivering when Draco arched off the bed.

"Wha-What was t-that!" He asked before moaning wantonly. Sirius grinned.

"Vibrating spell, the closer you get to your orgasm- uhhha!" He panted mid sentence as the spell went off again. "The harder and more frequently it will go off." Draco whimpered and writhed gasping and arching when ever the spell hit him again until tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"s-s-so good!" Draco panted trying to push back on Sirius to speed up the pace. Wide blue eyes met his when he didn't comply right away. "Sirius please." He choked out as another bout of vibrations went up and down his cock. Sirius leaned down and kissed the panting lips restraining himself as best as he could.

"Beg me, scream it out at the top of your lungs and I might do it." He whispered pressing forward a little bit faster for a few strokes just to tease the boy.

"Please!" Draco cried out as the vibration hit him at the exact moment that Sirius' erection brushed his prostate. "Please faster!" he cried out. Sirius shivered before letting go of his restraint setting a harder faster pace as he relished the tight warmth that surrounded him and soaked him with pleasure. Draco cried aloud and groaned panting along with Sirius's movements until Sirius wrapped a hand around Draco's straining erection and tugged at it his hand vibrating strongly along with the spell. Sirius trembled as his orgasm neared and surged and crested Draco's name falling across his lips just as his fell across Draco's. There was quiet for a moment, broken only by the sounds of their panting until Sirius grasped the young man around the waist and tugged him beneath the covers.

"You were so good Draco..." He cooed pressing gentle kisses to his new found lover's neck. Draco sighed and snuggled further into him.

"You know, I only came to see if you had a bar of soap." Draco said after some time. Sirius chortled.

"Sure you did." He said causing the young man to pout and glare.

"But I did!" He urged. Sirius only rolled his eyes.

"And you didn't think to ask one of the thousand some house-elves, or Harry? Or better yet conjure one up yourself?" He asked suckling on a particularly red spot on the boy's neck. Draco blushed.

"Oh." He said quietly. Sirius hummed and tightened his grip around the slim shoulders.

"Yes, a very round o' my dearest" Sirius whispered. "Now go to sleep, you can look for your soap tomorrow." Draco huffed before snuggling into the toned chest.

"Do you do this to anyone who comes around asking for a bar of soap?" He asked softly. Sirius grinned sleepily.

"Or a cup of sugar." Draco blinked in confusion.

"Who asks for a cup of sugar?" He asked completely bewildered. Sirius chuckled dryly.

"The big bad wolf." He said nuzzling the soft skin at the base of Draco's neck.

"Greyback?" Draco asked suddenly frightened sounding. Sirius sighed.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin-chin." He said confusing Draco.

"What?" Draco asked completely lost. Sirius sighed.

"Tomorrow Draco, I will tell you all about the Three Little Pigs, until then just sleep." He whispered. Draco shrugged and snuggled into him again.

"You're weird." He said softly. Sirius just hummed.

"And you're mine, now sleep." Draco pressed a kiss to his jaw his eyes sparkling.

"So possessive." Sirius cracked one eye open.

"You bet." He said before slipping into a deep content slumber.

Draco and Harry grinned as they entered the parlor settling themselves beside Sirius who sat in a large chair by the fireplace. It had become a ritual for them in the past few weeks to do this. Along with other things like trips to amusement parks and museums the trio did their best to do everything they might have wanted to do as children but never got the chance to. They even, much to Sirius' pleasure got a puppy for Christmas. Sirius cleared his throat to begin story time.

"Once upon a time, there were three little pigs…"

-fin-


End file.
